


For you, I will move mountains.

by MidnightWolfy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is an uncle, Angel Wings, Baby Fic, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Protective Amenadiel, Wingfic, hes not the only one, i am not liable for any cuteness overload, teeth rotting fluff, with a lot of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: Amenadiel meets his niece for the first time.





	For you, I will move mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lucifer Prompts on Tumblr. Prompt was:   
> Uncle Amen sees his niece for the first time (Deckerstar baby..... so sweet *-*)

The thing about angels was that they never really had a childhood. They were willed into being by their parents love and if sex was involved then it was a side effect. The Goddess of Creation never actually carried babies in her womb like a human did. 

So the pregnancy was all very bazaar and unique to the two celestial brothers. They both knew the hows and whys but had never experienced it before so intimately. 

Lucifer was justifiably awed and terrified at the changes his wife’s body was going through. The little spark of life that he sensed in her made it all the more unique. 

Amenadiel, on the other hand, was at least trying to take a clinical and realistic approach to the pregnancy. Someone in their wacky family had to remain objective and if there were times that the little spark enchanted him and caused his breath to catch it was no ones business but his own. 

As Chloe’s due date approached Amenadiel kept his head. He studied books on nephilim and if there was any concern then he would take care of it. He hoped there wasn’t. 

On the day that Trixie called him telling him that it was time and that she had gotten a really funny video of Lucifer fainting, the eldest angel hesitated. What could he really do to help with the birth? But when Lucifer called him asking where he was, he didn’t hesitate. Helping his brother he could in fact do. 

He sat on the sidelines while his sister-in-law screamed and cried and his brother tried and failed not to panic. Funny how the only rational one was the teenaged human sitting next to him holding his brother’s demon back from killing the doctor. 

When there was finally silence in the room it was deafening. A ringing in Amenadiel‘s ears that he couldn’t shake. He refused to shift or breath until finally a hearty cry echoed through the corridor. 

Amenadiel watched absently while Maze took in the new scent committing it to memory as she and Trixie went into the room to meet the babe. 

What seemed like hours later a ruffled Lucifer came out of the room and slumped next to his elder brother. 

“What are you doing out here, brother?”

“To get you, you bloody codger.”

“You should be with your family, Luci.”

“My family includes you, Father knows it took us long enough to get along.”

“I don’t think...”

“Bloody hell! Get your arse up and come meet your niece!”

Amenadiel was heaved up and practically dragged into the room. Everything had been cleaned up and Chloe was radiant if a little tried. Trixie and Maze were huddled around a bundle in the teenagers arms but they looked up when Lucifer approached them. 

They handed the bundle to him and Amenadiel watched as his younger brother opened up both body and soul. The air become thick with his grace and he lightly shined his wings came out to wrap around the bundle almost unconsciously. 

“Brother,” Lucifer whispered without looking up. 

Amenadiel approached slowly and as he neared Lucifer moved his wing just enough to present the bundle. With a gasp the first angel looked down and gazed upon the sleeping face of his niece. 

She was perfect. Her fair complexion was excentuated by the faint glow of her father which made her all the more beautiful especially as a small tuft of dark hair peaked through the blanket. Fussing a bit, her arm reached up into the air grasping and Amenadiel reached out to catch her hand. It was dwarfed by his larger one but with surprising strength it gripped his smallest finger and held firm. 

Amenadiel knew then that this little treasure, his niece, would never come to harm, would never know sorrow, and would never fear anything in the world if he could help it.


End file.
